Air circulation systems, for example, air conditioning and heating systems in buildings and aircraft, have been known to circulate airborne viruses and bacteria, spreading sickness to the occupants. This is becoming a concern to both the manufacturers of such systems as well as the occupants. Some air circulation systems in buildings are beginning to address this problem by including an air sterilization system therein for sterilizing the air. Typically, in such systems, the air is sterilized by irradiating the circulating air with ultraviolet lights. A drawback of this method is that the sterilization process is dependent upon the time of exposure to the ultraviolet light, and therefore, the effectiveness decreases with increasing air velocity. In addition, dust collecting on the ultraviolet lights reduces the intensity of the ultraviolet light that irradiates the air, which further reduces the effectiveness of the sterilization process.